


Acquired Taste

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I hope this isn't too bad, Love Hotel, M/M, Pretty much every fic in this relationship tag is cursed, Screenplay/Script Format, So I aim to change that to the best of my ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Shinguuji's love hotel event, rewritten.





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are italicized.

**Saihara** : ...

**Shinguuji** : ...

**Saihara** :  _When I go to the love hotel, I'm seen as the other person's ideal partner, right?_

**Saihara** : _Shinguuji-kun... I'm a bit afraid, if I'm being completely honest._

**Shinguuji** : Saihara-kun.

**Saihara** : Y-Yes!?

**Saihara** : _Without realizing it, I had become lost in my thoughts... That is, until Shinguuji-kun snapped me out of it._

**Shinguuji** : Kukuku... Do you really expect to become a great anthropologist if you continue to zone out like that?

**Saihara** : A-Anthropologist?

**Saihara** : _So, if I'm understanding this correctly, then I'm a student of his...?_

**Shinguuji** : My, my, you really must have zoned out. I can get you some water from downstairs if you are feeling that lightheaded.

**Saihara** : _I'm really confused, and still quite afraid, but I have to go along with it...! I don't want to upset Shinguuji-kun here!_

**Saihara** : No, really, I'm fine... Let's get back to the lesson.

**Shinguuji** : Hm...

**Shinguuji** : Hm... hm...

**Saihara** : _Shinguuji just kind of... stood there. I couldn't read his body language. He seemed relaxed, but he kept shifting his feet every few seconds._

**Shinguuji** : Saihara-kun, please sit down.

**Saihara** : _Saying that, Shinguuji gestured to the bed. My heart is pounding..._

**Saihara** :  _Nervously, I sat on the edge of the bed._

**Shinguuji** : Are you afraid?

**Saihara** : N-No!

**Saihara** :  _Shinguuji scooted closer to me... Our shoulders touched._

**Saihara** :  _He then... put his hand on my lap?_

**Shinguuji** : I have a present for you, Saihara-kun.

**Saihara** :  _He reached into his pocket and pulled out... A silver necklace?_

**Shinguuji** : May I?

**Saihara** :  _I shifted my position so that the backside of my neck faced him._

**Saihara** :  _He wrapped the necklace around my neck, then toyed with his hands for a few moments._

**Shinguuji** : All done.

**Saihara** : _I fiddled with the necklace._

**Shinguuji** : Do you like it?

**Saihara** : I-It's very pretty...

**Shinguuji** : I was hoping you would think so.

**Saihara** : Can I really keep this? It's just... I feel bad taking something so beautiful away from you.

**Shinguuji** : I did say it was a present, did I not?

**Saihara** : Ah, you're right... I'm sorry.

**Shinguuji** : Kukuku... You still haven't changed a bit.

**Shinguuji** : Even after being your mentor for so long, the original you has still remained...

**Shinguuji** : You're just like her.

**Saihara** : Her?

**Shinguuji** : My sister. She was an anthropologist as well...

**Saihara** : ...Was?

**Shinguuji** : She has left this realm.

**Saihara** : O-Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

**Shinguuji** : I was uncertain if I would ever come to terms with her loss... But since I began mentoring you, I've seemed to forgotten about it.

**Shinguuji** : Perhaps I have distracted myself using you?

**Saihara** :  _Saying that, Shinguuji put a finger to his mouth._

**Shinguuji** : As of late, when I am around you, I've become... pushy.

**Shinguuji** : My stomach flutters.

**Shinguuji** : And when I see you with another classmate, I get the slightest bit jealous...

**Saihara** :  _I... think he has a crush on me...?_

**Shinguuji** : No matter. You will continue to study with me, right?

**Saihara** : O-Of course!

**Saihara** :  _Saying that, Shinguuji stood up. He smoothed out the comforter of the bed. He went towards the door, but stopped himself from turning the handle._

**Shinguuji** : ...I love you, Saihara-kun.

**Saihara** : _And without another word, he left._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how OOC this is? I wanted to write something a bit softer pls don't kill me onegaishimasu


End file.
